


The Uncomfortable Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock is stubbornly awkward at the most desperate of times. One young judge at the Moriarty trial won't allow it in her courtroom..





	The Uncomfortable Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock's Schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234714) by [CastielMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar). 



As Sherlock sat down, he noticed that there was a young woman in the judge’s chair, someone he had never seen in the court before. Her name plaque said, “Junior Judge, Celina Parker”. She smiled at him and John as she saw them. It pleased Sherlock, she seemed unusually kind for a Judge, despite looking about 19.  

 

“Before we start this trial, I wish to clarify, that yes, I am an exceptionally young judge”, Judge Parker announced. “I am 19 years old, I took the bar exam last year, with extra credit for my introspection, which led to my appointment to the court, and this trial.” the judge explained, confirming Sherlock’s guesstimate.  

 

\--------------------------------------- 

It was half an hour into the trial, and half an hour after Sherlock’s scheduled ‘break’. 

Sherlock had a fairly well-trained bladder, but he found himself beginning to shuffle in his seat as the minutes ticked on, and the coffee he’d consumed earlier churned inside him. 

John had cottoned on very quickly, as Sherlock never fidgeted, ever. He always sat perfectly still, unless there was something wrong. 

“Are you sure?” 

Sherlock bit back with a response as soon as John was finished speaking, “Yes, John. Now shut up.” 

This court case was being televised around the country. Anything that looked out of place would be paid a lot of attention to, and the two of them talking was definitely something that would draw attention. 

 

As one of the witnesses stepped down, Judge Parker took a moment to gaze over at the doctor and the detective. the latter seemed unusually tense. She knew of his eccentric ways, sharing a few of them herself, but had never heard of him having tics, not that his fidgeting seemed like tics at all..She thought for a minute..  _maybe it’s the_ _coffee.._ she  thought, remembering seeing him with coffee outside the courtroom. It technically  _was_  the coffee, but not for the reason she thought.  

 

The time ticked on and it was now almost an hour since Sherlock’s scheduled break, and he was beginning to struggle. His subtle fidgeting and become more noticeable, and even begun to shake the table. He was also pressing his long legs together at occasional intervals, giving him momentary relief from the building pressure. 

 

The judge heard Sherlock’s shaking of the table and temporarily stopped the proceedings to address Mr Holmes. 

 

“Is everything alright, Mr Holmes?” 

 

Sherlock felt cameras and eyes being turned on him, and he tried his hardest to look as nonchalant as possible, forcing his blush away and making himself sit still. 

 

“Eh.. yes, your honour,” he answered quickly, blushing. The judge narrowed her eyes and lifted an eyebrow in scepticism.  

 

“Doctor Watson, could you approach the bench, please?” she requested.  

 

“Yes, your honour?” John asked.  

 

“Do you know what’s the matter with Sherlock?” 

 

John grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his answer:  

 

 _He’s been fidgeting_ _for_ _the last hour. I think he needs the loo._  

 

Judge Parker rolled her eyes at herself. Of course. She had experienced enough bathroom awkwardness in her life so far, and should’ve known, there are only two reasons for fidgeting and needing to pee is the only one would last that long. She considered what to do. 

“How badly do you think he needs it?” she asked quietly.  

 

“Pretty bad. How many witnesses are left?” John replied, and asked.  

   
“Enough that I can’t excuse him without drawing media attention, though few, it won’t be long until his turn. Just try to comfort him a little longer,” the judge advised, sympathetically.  

 

Later.. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson,” Judge Parker said, as she stepped down from the witness chair. 

 

Rather than call on Mr Holmes to testify, the judge stood up. A few people murmured in the break in the agenda. Judge Parker prepared her clever announcement. 

   
“Before we hear such an important testimony, let’s take a short recess,” she announced, hitting her gavel. She looked at Sherlock he wasn’t moving.  

 

The loud bang of the gavel had (unfortunately) startled him, and he felt the front of his trousers get the slightest bit wet. Just a little bit.  

 

A reporter for The Sun interjected, “Excuse me, your honour? Why this sudden change in schedule?” 

 

“Well, I find that the best way to understand all the facts is to have them ‘mulling’ in the brain for a bit, piece by piece. We’ve had quite a few witnesses, a lot of information. Knowledge is like a stream,” the judge began to explain, pouring water into one of the empty glasses, as close to Sherlock’s ears as she could, looking indicatively at Doctor Watson.  

 

“Sherlock, it’s alright, the judge called for a break, you can go,” John whispered to Sherlock, reassuringly.  

 

“No, I can’t! The reporters are confused! They’ll notice,” Sherlock said firmly.  

 

“you need to let it flow..” Judge Parker said finally, looking Sherlock directly in the eyes, further attempting to reassure him.  

 

“Isn’t that right, Mr Holmes?” she asked Sherlock, smiling kindly.  

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened in shock, as he stood to reply, holding his hands together at his front, covering the wet spot.  

 

“Er, yes,” he answered simply.  

 

“For example, I can’t help but notice your stack of documents is no longer a stack, but spread out in a frankly, disorganized fashion, like they haven’t been properly looked at, much less sorted. Would it not be a good idea, to perhaps, elaborate over their content, in the hallway, with Doctor Watson?” the judge asked, smirking and winking once, at him, which thankfully, no one but Sherlock noticed. Sherlock had perceived her kindness and realized what she was doing. He considered her reassuring eyes. They were telling him “it’s alright Sherlock, you can go”. He tried to imagine the journalists weren’t there and looked at John. He was nodding at the judge, and taking his hand, while pointing at the door. “Sherlock?” he whispered to him.  

 

Sherlock shook his hand loose from John, then decided to take the offered out. He looked at his trousers. The spot was nearly invisible.  

“Yes, right you are, your honour! Smart decision,” he complimented, doing a respectful half-bow, before walking quickly out of the room, John following, close behind. He made it the toilet, to great relief. Drying the spot the best he could with some toilet paper, he washed his hands and went back to the trial, smiling gratefully to the judge. She mouthed “you’re welcome”, and went on with introducing his testimony, which he gave successfully. And comfortably.  


End file.
